Brackenpelt (Pandora910)
: Brackenpelt is a large dark brown tom with dark amber eyes. History In The Super Edition Arc ''Dawnstar's Trouble'' Brackenkit is first seen alongside his siblings as Willownose tries to reign them in during Adderpaw's warrior ceremony. When Dawnpaw brings prey to the kits, Brackenkit greets her along with his siblings. Brackenkit exclaims how he wants to be an apprentice, and that he's going to be the best apprentice in the forest. Flamekit then tells him he is too clumsy. Brackenkit is seen after Fawnheart's warrior ceremony, running up to congratulate her. Later, he is seen sitting outside the nursery during Dovetail's kitting. Brackenpaw is made an apprentice with Goldenleaf as his mentor. When whitecough begins to spread, Brackenpaw is one of the first cats sick. His cough continues to get worse as the season goes on. He is given herbs later, and Dawnfire makes note that Brackenpaw is nearly bigger than Yarrowpaw. Brackenpaw is chosen to go on the patrol to MoonClan territory, and is very happy about it. He crosses the border confidently and encourages Dawnfire to not be scared. While the MoonClan patrol is escorting them back, Brackenpaw asks Jayfur what it's like in MoonClan. Redclaw shushes him, but Jayfur assures him it's okay and explains what it is like. Brackenpelt is named a warrior alongside his sisters. His warrior name is later announced at the gathering. When Squirreltail and Mudpaw are injured during the fire, Brackenpelt and Fawnheart run over to them. He seen later guiding Squirreltail back to camp after the fire. Squirreltail mentions to Dawnstar that Brackenpelt is one of her constant visitors. In preparation for the battle against Thornstar, Dawnstar holds a training session with Brackenpelt, Flamepetal, Heatherflight and Cloudspots. In the A New Horizon Arc Sun Awakening Coming soon The Dying Forest Coming soon A Frozen Heart Coming soon A Fallen Star Coming soon In the Novellas ''Squirreltail's Darkness'' Coming soon Kin Mate: Squirreltail: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Daughters: Rosewind: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Sorrelpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Larkthorn: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Son: Pikepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother: Willownose: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: Bramblepelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: Fawnheart: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Flamepetal: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Heatherflight: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Nieces: Earthpaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Rosewind: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Nephews: Mudpaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Aunts: Rainears: Living (As of The Dying Forest) Crowfur: Living (As of The Dying Forest) Uncles: Tigertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Thornstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Grandmothers: Rowanfall: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nightwing: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfathers: Alderfang: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Hawktalon: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Trivia Mistakes *Sometimes mistakenly called Rowankit/paw. This is due to the fact that his name was changed from Rowankit to Brackenkit. *Redclaw is mistakenly said to be his mentor. Image Gallery Category:Cats Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:Sun Awakening Characters Category:Pandora910 Category:Pandora's Cats Category:The Dying Forest Characters Category:A Frozen Heart Characters Category:A Fallen Star Characters Category:Squirreltail's Darkness Characters